Splintered
by Spad3z
Summary: A war raged between the Colonies of Earth and the Peacekeepers, a galactic military organization prominently made of the sebacean race. The Humans won and made a slave program for captured Sebaceans. Mycroft Holmes gets a sebacean doctor in-training as a slave for his younger brother Sherlock Holmes who suffers from multiple personality disorder. *BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE* Johnlock!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The last remnants of the human race still on Earth have congregated into 5 massive cities all over the world. These 5 great cities are joined together under The United Federation of Earth. A war raged between the Colonies of Earth and the Peacekeepers, a galactic military organization prominently made of the sebacean race. The human race won but not before imprisoning thousands of sebacean warriors & ships. After years of imprisonment in prison camps, The United Federation of Earth has started a program where the upper class may take a peacekeeper/sebacean as a slave. Mycroft Holmes gets a sebacean war doctor in-training as a slave/companion to his younger brother Sherlock Holmes who suffers from multiple personality disorder and has a few VERY interesting personalities.

Authors Notes: Hello! Um, This fic I started writing last year. I stopped writing it for a long time, but recently started again. It was only posted on A03, but since I use FF now, I figured I would start uploading it on here! Ok, So this story is a bit complicated. Here are some things you need to know before reading. This is a BBC Sherlock fic with a Farscape AU. No characters from Farscape make an appearance. The story takes place in the year 3103. If you would like to know the whole history of Earth for this fic, I have an timeline on tumblr, also have more information on the 5 cities is there too.. Feel free to head to my profile for my tumblr link.

* * *

John never quite understood why his species attacked earth. Long before he was born all of the peacekeepers who were mostly made up of the sebacean race; declared war on Earth and all its colonies. When the warship he was born on arrived in Earth's solar system, he had been alive for 9 cycles. He was already in training to become a field medic and he was considered to be at the top of his class, but all that changed very quickly. A few days before the peacekeepers were thought to be able to breach Earth's last defensive line, a massive attack lead by The United Federation of Earth nearly wiped out all in there path. A few hundred thousand Sebaceans were taken as prisoners and were either forced into prison camps or used for hard labor. John had heard many whispered theories as he roamed around the halls his camp. Some said the UFE made a virus that made everyone too sick to fight, others say it was sabotage; that there were Sebacean sympathizers who thought that Humans were much like them and helped the UFE win the war. Some even said that The UFE created some secret weapon that vaporized almost everyone.

John knew that they would probably never find out and he honestly wasn't all that worried about it. He never really knew much of a life out of captivity and despite being behind thick metal grey walls, he came to realize that there was not much of a difference between a warship and a prison camp. There were strict schedules, strict diets, strict dress code, mandatory education, physical training and psych evals. The only difference is that there was no war to fight, and he truly did miss the rush of being in battle (even if he was too young to actually participate). He would watch on the screens the battles taking place and in classes they would run simulations of actual wars. That was always his favorite part of training.

John made his way to the library from his room, which was more like a cell, but was made more homey from the earth band posters and drawings john made in art therapy. One thing John hated the most were the therapy sessions. For some reason that John could not fathom, was that Earths government had a weird obsession with the Sebacean psyche. Once John arrived at the library he scanned his ID card on the reader.

Two guards were sitting behind a desk near the entrance of the library. One looks up at the monitor screen to see whos asking for access. "Hey, Stro. It's that Watson kid again, doesn't he know he's transferring out?" Stro grumbles as he shifts in his chair half asleep. "If the Captain sees you sleeping again he's going to demote you! Now get up!" "Blimey Vern, don't you know its bad to yell when someone's half asleep? Especially when they have army training? Jezz!" Stro complains further till he sees John Watson on the monitor. "They're not telling them what's going on so how would he know he's getting transferred dipshit!" Vern gives Stro a dirty look before turning on the com.

"WATSON! All your activity access has been revoked, go see your adviser!" John squeaks in surprise from the booming voice on the com and quickly makes his departure down the hall. John ponders why his access has been revoked. Was he in trouble? Did he forget to make his bed right? Was he tardy to a class to many times? Thoughts were running wild in his head when suddenly someone bumps into him roughly.

"Hey! Watch it man, I gotta…" John eyes open as wide as they can, taking in the sight before him. One of his only friends left from his platoon on the warship stands before him with a vacant look in his eyes. His hair disheveled and clothing a wrinkled mess. John was sure his friend must be blessed by the earth gods for not getting in trouble for his appearance. "Mal… What's wrong? Mal… Hey! Mal… You look a mess, what's going on?" Mal just stares at him. John starts to get worried and the other 'prisoners' are starting to stare. John takes Mals hand and whispers, "Come on Mal, follow me. Lets go somewhere more private."

John leads Mal down the hall and around a few corners till they react and empty hallway. "Well, this should do, right, Mal what's going on. You look like you've seen a Celestial Spirit. Talk to me." Mal looks up at John and sees the look of concern on his face. Tears start to well up from his eyes and words start coming flowing out in a garbled mess. "Oh John! Its horrible. I was sneaking around in the kitchen cause I was so hungry after physical training and the kitchen guards were huddle around one of those monitors. The people on there were says horrible things about us John! Just horrible!" Tears were now running freely down Mal's face, falling to the floor. John grabs on to Mals shoulders and pushes him against the cold gray walls. "Mal, I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what they were saying on the monitors." His friend starts to shake, he starts to shake so hard that John thought he would fall apart. Mal whispers something that john could almost pick up. "What Mal say it louder?" John urges. Mal lets out a sob, "Slaves, John! There going to make us slaves! Slaves to anyone with enough money to buy one. They made us as equal to a cow or a pig, John and the sickest part is that is been going on for weeks! People have been disappearing John, and I think I just found out where they're going!"

* * *

I will upload a couple chapters per week, until I get caught up to the chapters i'm writing now. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

That scent. Something was very _very_ wrong with that scent. The hair on the back of Sherlock's neck started to rise as he stepped further down the long staircase towards the basement of an abandoned factory. The air was stale, yet smelt of cleaning solution with a hint of death; masked by… Sherlock grew frustrated, he couldn't think right. Something was blocking him and for days he couldn't access his mind palace. He did realize that this was not the best time to take a case because of school and all but he _needed_ to work, or else he truly would go mad. Sherlock reached the last step on the stairs and fiddled with his light pod. He always hated these type of things; a stupid technology the attunes to your feelings. You have to think of hope, light and happy/joyous things to receive illumination, if not you're left in the dark.

Sherlock scoffs at the notion of feelings. ' _Stupid'_ he whispers under his breath. "No your the stupid one, Brother dear. Can't even turn on a light, how very, very stupid." Sherlock jolts around to face the intruder. "What have I told you about playing in the dark? Hmm? Mommy, is going to be very cross to know you ran away from school again." Sherlock sneers at the sight of his older brother Mycroft and his stupid umbrella in the dim light from the open door far above them. _Mycroft was so pretentious_ , Sherlock thought, _it doesn't even rain at random anymore, everything is scheduled._ "Go away! I'm on an important case." Sherlock exclaimed. "No, the case is solved, we need to leave. Now, Sherlock." Mycroft says as he steps forward reaching out for his stupid, stupid, younger brother. "Mycroft! Im warning you don't step any closer! I know I'm about to solve this case! You have to give me a chance!" Sherlock fumed.

"You not old enough Sherlock! You might be the most brilliant detective there ever was, but that doesn't mean you can run around the city alone solving crimes when you're only 14 years old!" Mycroft sighed and rubbed his left eyebrow with his hand. "Sherlock, we need to leave. To put it bluntly, you walked into something much bigger then you should have, like we have always warned. I need to you come back up stairs with me and promise not to look behind you. Sherlock, I'm only saying this for your best interest, the things you might see down here you can't unsee and frankly, I don't think the UFE would be very happy to know you have seen whats down here." Mycroft explained slowly.

' _Oh, Mycroft. Who's the stupid one now. You challenge me to not look and now you know I have to, don't you?'_ Sherlock muses to himself. With the thought of Mycroft's pissed off face glaring at him, he found joy and with joy came light. Mycroft's gasps as the light pods brightness invades his eyes; the word 'wait' on his lips when Sherlock whips around to face what lies behind him.

No one was sure what cause Sherlock's reaction. The doctors said the shock and trauma of the things he saw broke his mind; splintered off into a thousand sharp pieces. When Sherlock first turned around, it wasn't even a millisecond before he started wailing. He let out the most inhumane scream that anyone had ever heard. It lasted 1 minute 23 seconds and was let out all in one breath. The doctors also said that something like that would be almost impossible. Mycroft just replied that that Sherlock is the embodiment of impossible and with that the questions were put to rest. Sherlock stood there screaming, he stood there and screamed until a group of medics who were waiting outside the factory forced his frozen body on to a stretcher. Mycroft was yelling at all who would hear, the words were lost to Sherlock, but everything else was lost to him now too. He screamed as they put him in the medical shuttle. He screamed until they sprayed sleep mist in his face and when his voice stopped working and his eyes were forced shut by the medication, he screamed in his head.

~Ten years later~

Mycroft sighed at the endless amount of datawork that was ever growing in his work station. He often grew so bored of the constant signing of his name that he grew tired of hearing it too. He lets out an exasperated sigh and thinks of his baby brother, Sherlock. His brother had managed to run off a number of live-in nurses and companions. They have even tried the popular selection of android models, but Sherlock would just end up taking them apart. Too many credits wasted on his care Mycroft would argue, Sherlock would just ignore him. Ever since that horrible day, the day that Sherlock screamed; Sherlock has suffered from multiple personality disorder. Sherlock was institutionalized until he turned of age, and then he checked himself out and moved back into the family pod mansion, refusing to leave. Mycroft had to think long and hard about a solution and when he thought of it he couldn't help but say out loud. "Why of course!" He had recently purchased a sebacean slave for quite cheap and he enjoys the man's company. His slave's name was Greg and against his better judgment he grew fond of him quickly.

The one thing that the UFE has discovered is that even though most Sebaceans are born and raised on warships and are taught the ways of war as soon as they could speak; Sebaceans were a naturally submissive species. Mycroft only assumed that the Sebacean leaders of old realized there weakness and made it so the only thing there people would submit to was them. Controlling them through constant wars and training them to serve from birth. As soon as this information was learned the UFE council started talks of how they could use them and they came up with the Compliance Integration Program or CIP for short. Through the media and celebrity endorsement the general public quickly grew to the ideas and the program was launched. Each of the 5 cities divided the Sebacean prisoners evenly for containment and each city was responsible for the distribution of the slaves. Mycroft was asked to join the CIP committee and he gladly accepted. They together decided the best course of action in preparing the Sebaceans for their new roles in human society. Any sebaceans prisoners that were under the age when they arrived on Earth were automatically put into the program. As for the adults, most of the adult women would be employed by pleasure centers and as for the men they worked in the mines and fields. A very select few were used as government assassins. The important figures of the sebacean prisoners would remain in UFE custody for interrogation and mostly forced collaboration.

The Sebaceans were not allowed to watch the news or anything to do with politics or social issues. So it was not surprising that basically none of the prisoners know what's happening in the world and what's going to be happening to them. To avoid spreading panic the CIP committee decided that because the prisoners were separated into small groups in the camps that only one group at a time could be sold off. This way the other prisoners would never notice people going missing. Of course there were going to be a few who knew other prisoners from other groups and would notice them missing, but it was explained that they would say the reason is a new job program that people are getting transferred to and with that all issues were solved.

After the years of test studies it was found that the younger the Sebacean is the stronger their submissive nature, due to the lack of full training on the warships. So it was decided that the young would be available to the public, the older ones would be for VIP's and Government officials. Luckily many of the ships captured were ships for the children in training and were held in the back lines of the war for when they could take over then colonize Earth's territories. Mycroft rubbed his head as he opened up a holo-file that the information on each eligible slave. He quickly entered some basic search criteria that would probably be of Sherlock's preference and combed through the results. After looking through the last of the results he chose his top three. A small red haired boy names Rynier who though was short and thin had incredible strength. He had the average pain and body limitations as most sebaceans but that average is far greater than humans. The next choice was a lanky brown haired boy named Shawn with artificial colored eyes that were a startling green color. He had been in training for command so he has a bit of an authority issue, but could soon be ironed out through the CIP readiness program.

His last choice he was most intrigued by. His name was John and he was training to be a medic before imprisonment. He was quite young when his ship was captured and he was one of the only Sebaceans who seemed comfortable in his new surroundings. There were lots of notes from Johns assigned advisor so he decided to take a peak. He skimmed through the notes and smiled when he finished. "Yes, this John will do well. He's loyal, caring, and submissive! Lets just hope Sherlock and his… _friends_ , don't break him too quickly." Mycroft taps his wrist communicator chip twice and speaks into his hand. "Starla, have a CIP order form sent to my station and when I send it back to you make sure it gets submitted and approved immediately. Contact me if any problems should arise." Before his assistant could reply he taped his wrist again to disconnect. A few moments later his station dinged with the sound of an incoming data transfer. He quickly filled out the form to buy John and included the credit transfer code and sent it back Starla.

After a few hours Mycroft's get a message from Starla that purchase was approved and they would be transferring John to the CIP readiness program by the end of the day. Mycroft's body relaxes into his chair. He only had to wait 6 weeks and John would be ready for integration. He just hoped that he could find someone to deal with Sherlock until then, that was the real issue.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Quick note! This fic is not beta read. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

* * *

John walked the halls as if he was in a trance, towards his advisers office. He had tried to get his friend Mal to explain more but he started to cry harder and ran off. It couldn't be true what Mal said, it just couldn't be. A shiver ran through John's body as he thought of Mals words. Slaves. Could the UFE really do that? John wasn't sure, but he knew he had to find out. He knew he reached his advisers office when he saw a door marked Adviser: J-M. He swiped his ID in the reader and stood still as the reader scanned his body for positive identification. The door opened after a few moments and john went inside. He sat down on the only chair in the room that was facing a large monitor. All the advisers and most of the staff were only seen through the monitors. After the riots that caused many deaths of the staff at the prison camps, the UFE has kept every one away from the Sebaceans, accept the guards.

The screen flickered on and the old tired face of his adviser appeared. "Morning, John." the old man croaked, "How have you been the last week.. You look a bit pale, boy, is something wrong?". John blinked at the question. "No, Sir. I am just a little worried on when my activities access was revoked." John said cautiously. "Nothing to fret over boy!", the old man smiled weakly. "There has been exciting new developments in the world about you sebaceans and some new laws passed as well! I know that many of you feel that it is unfair that we keep you all locked up when you did nothing wrong, per say, but hopefully this new law will help that!" John's interest was peaked. New laws? Was this what Mal was talking about? John was confused and decided to stay silent and wait for his adviser to continue. "Anyway John, This new work program is going to allow a few sebaceans to be integrated into society! Everyone here at UFE sees this as a positive step in bridging the gap between humans and sebaceans! Now, your name has come up as eligible for this program and of course your interested arent you?" The adviser pressed. John was speechless for a moment but then replied. "Um, I guess, Sir. But what exactly would I be…" His adviser interrupted, "Excellent! Well Im happy to say John that you have been accepted into the program," The door beside John opened and two guards stepped in. "These guards will be taking you to the transfer station, you are to be transferred to the CIP readiness program which will teach you the basic rules and requirements to be integrated out into society. If you fail to finish the program in the required 6 weeks, you will then be transferred to mining camp. If you complete the program in the allotted time you will be assigned a care taker and will live out your days in society working and serving the UFE and its public. Good luck, John…." His advisor had a flash of pity on his face before turning back into the hard old man he was. "Be on your best behavior, It will make it all easier." The screen cut to black and before John knew it he was being lifted up to his feet by his arms by the two guards. He struggled for a moment by then allowed the guards to half drag him along the hallways to the transfer station. They lead John into a lift that he had never seen before and they made their way up to the top floor of the camp. John had never been outdoors accept the one time when they got here, and his memory of that day was so fuzzy he couldn't remember what it looked like.

The lift started to slow and a bright light invaded John's eyes and they settled on the top floor. He blinked a few times before his eyes could adjust and when they did he gasped. The guards laughed at johns reaction. "What? Never seen the sky before?" One of the guards joked. John nodded and the guards stopped laughing. John looked up above him. There was no roof, no cover from the sun's rays. As John looked closer he could see that there was but it was crystal clear and covered the whole top on the camp like a dome. He looked at the horizon and was confused. They were taught in class that the sky and earth met at the farster point you could see but all he could see was sky. "Where's the ground?" John asked tentatively. One of the guards that was leading him towards some giant desk in the middle of the transfer station said, "Jeez kid, don't they tell you anything? This whole place is a sky pod. Were hundreds of feet up in the air. You'll see land once you get into the shuttle. I'll make sure you get a window seat." John smiled in appreciation but remained quiet, thinking of the guards words.

This whole time they have been in the sky? Had they never even really been on Earth, this whole time? The more time John spent in this place the more questions he had. He still was most confused on what was happening to him right now. Was this really some job program, or just a cover up for Sebacean slaves? He wondered if Mal would realize he was gone. John wanted to kick himself for not putting up a fight, but it really just didn't seem to be worth it. He was used to all the decisions being made for him, so why complain now? John realized they had stopped walking; The guards were flirting or something with a pretty girl sitting behind the desk. She hands one of the guards a needle and he turns to John. He lifts up the needle to John's eye level. "This is a nano-cuff. Do you know what that is?" The guard asks. John shakes his head. "There Nanobots made to track your every movement and will keep your hands in feet together by magnetizing parts of your body to another or to something else. It can be automatically activated so if you freeze up and can't move, don't panic. It either means who ever is in charge of you wants you to stop, or you have ventured into a restricted area." The guard nodded at John and then plunged the needle into John's thigh. John yelled out and rubbed his leg to sooth the pain. "Put him in holding with the others, the shuttle will be here in about 45 minutes." The pretty girl chirped from behind the desk. The nicer of the two guards led John towards the far left wall. They stopped at a panel in the wall with a reader and the guard put his hand print on the reader and the panel slid open. There were 6 other prisoners in the holding cell. Each were sitting in a seat that was strapped into the wall. The guard motioned for john to sit in one of the empty seats and John chose to sit next to a small mousy girl with long brown hair. She looked up at John with kind but worried eyes as he sat down beside her. John sat back in the chair and two straps crossed his chest and locked into place on the wall behind him. The guard then placed his hand on the reader again and the panel closed.

John looked around, there were 2 boys besides him and 4 girls. Each looked around his age accept the one black haired girl who couldn't be more than 4 or 5 cycles. He wanted to ask if she was born here but he could tell she didn't want to talk. John noticed the girl he sat next to was staring at him so he decided to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm John." He whispered. The girl smiled and continued to stare at him through her long eyelashes. "I'm Molly, do you know where we're going?" She asked. John shrugged his shoulders and replied "I was told that I was going to some work program. You?" The other kids started to look up at John as he spoke. A boy with curly strawberry blonde hair piped up, "They told us pretty much the same thing too.". John sighed and Molly spoke again. "Everyone from my group has already been transferred already. I hope I get to see my friends." John smiled encouragingly at Molly and leaned his head on the chairs headrest. They all sat in silence for a few moments until the black hair girl started to sob. "Oye! Cut that out! We've had to listen to your blubbering for the last 2 hours!" One of the boys yelled at the crying girl. They yelling didn't help and only made the girl cry harder. Molly whispered encouragement to the girl until the panel door slid open again. Three guards dragged in an unconscious boy and tossed his limp body into one of the chairs. Once the straps automatically held him in place the guards started to leave. "The shuttle is here. Its going to refuel and then you all will be on your way." One of the guards said before the panel slide shut again.

John looked at the unconscious boy and tried to crane his neck so he could see the boys face. The boy groans in pain and everyone starts to look scared. The boys jolts awake flinging his arms and legs out in a defensive manner and his head shoots up straight. John's heart nearly stops when he sees the boys face. It was Mal but his face looked like he got a really bad beating and bloody drool was coming out of the corner of his slacked jaw mouth. John wondered if his jaw was broken and shivered at the thought. John was just about to demand Mal to tell him what happened when the chair John was sitting on started to shake. John looked around and realise that everyone's chair was shaking. All of a sudden each chair lifted itself in the air, hovering a few feet off the ground. The door panel once again slide open and one by one the floating chairs with its occupants floated out into the transfer station.

John was seriously freaked out as his chair floated towards a giant shuttle that was stark white with some type of identification number painted on the side in bright blue. One by one they were loaded into the shuttle and the chair was set down on to a platform, locking into place. Johns chair was set onto a platform next to a window. John smiled because the guard had kept his promise, or he could of just had the luck of the draw. John looked around at the worried faces of his fellow Sebaceans. The small girl was crying silently, the two older boys were craning their necks to see out the window opposite of John, Mal was muttering under his breath with a defeated look in his eyes, one of the older girls were whispering to Molly who was closest to her, and the last girl was staring blankly at the walls of the shuttle. John was most worried about her, she seemed a little too detached. The back of the shuttle rises to a close and the engines purr to life. As they start to rise in the air, John stares intently out the window. John is in shock, as they rise far above the sky pod, all john can see is water below him and hundreds of sky pods scattered above the water. Each sky pod had some sort of tube that went down to the water. John realised that that's probably how they get an unlimited supply of water. The shuttle takes a hard right and John can no longer see the sky pods. John looks at the large body of water below him in wonder. He learned in his classes at the camp that Earth was covered by mostly water, but he never realized that there was so much! John suddenly felt very small.

John saw a glint of light on the horizon. The shuttle turned to the right and John's eyes met the walls of one of the world's 5 great cities. Johns mouth dropped open at the sight before him. The walls surrounding the city must have been over 80 feet tall. The shuttle got closer to the walls and it finally flew over it. Everything was beautiful. There were tall shiny buildings and giant areas full of green and brown plants that John had only seen in pictures. There was a massive group of white buildings with at least 10 shuttle stations surrounding it. There was some type gathering area with lots of people walking about. John was a little disappointed that he wasn't close enough to be able to see what everyone looked like. After about 30 minutes the shuttle started to lose shuttle landed in the middle of what John could only guess was a forest and the back of the shuttle started to lower quickly.

One by one the chairs the Sebaceans prisoners were sitting in detached from its platform and started to float in the air. Two guards watched as the chairs floated out of the shuttle. John looked around as best he could as his chair floated out of the shuttle. John took a deep breath and smiled as he looked at the ground beneath him. John couldn't believe that he had lived over 17 cycles and he had never stepped foot on any planet. He couldn't wait until they let him out of the chair so he could take his first steps on land ever. The chairs floated towards a small building; it was painted white, like most of the building that John saw. There were two guards at the entrance who had already opened the door as the first chair in the line floated inside. John was disappointed that they weren't going to let them out of the chairs before going inside but he was sure that if this program was what they said it was, that he would get to go outside soon enough. Once inside, John saw that the room he was in wasn't that big. All the chairs were lined up in two rows in front of a wall monitor. To the right on the monitor there was a large door that looked very thick.

The monitor before them flicked on and a womans face popped up on the screen. The woman was very beautiful John thought, she had raven hair piled high on her head and her lips were painted bright red. Her eyes were sky blue and she had a faint smile on her lips. She spoke, "Welcome and congratulations on being accepted into the Compliance Integration Program. My name is Ms. Adler and I run this little slice of bliss. For the next 6 weeks, you will be… educated on how to behave in society and your role in it. This program is tough, but if you graduate you will be integrated in society and that holds many benefits. You will learn more after your official orientation. Good luck." With that the screen flicked off and the door next to the monitor opened. The chairs started to slowly float through the open door and before John could make it through the thresh old he heard one of the girls start screaming. John tried to jump out of the chair to rush to who ever was screaming but the chairs restraints were too strong. Another girl started to scream and he heard one of the boys yell for someone to stop. Johns heart was pounding so hard, he thought it would burst. As he made it to the doorway he frantically looked around for find the source of the screaming. What John saw made him stop caring about who was screaming and it made him want to scream himself.


End file.
